Drunken Love
by Russettip
Summary: Chris and Melody have known each other for nine years. Now they are eighteen and best friends. Wyatt is Melody's boyfriend and is twenty. Tonight is a huge party a P3, and everyone is going crazy, especially a certain favorite neurotic whitelighter...


**A/N: I know I should be writing my other Charmed story, but I had a burst of inspiration, and if i didn't put it down i would explode! Anyway, this was originally a drabble, but it turned into a one-shot.**

**Background Info.: Chris and Melody (The narrator) have known each other for nine years. Now they are eighteen and best friends. Wyatt is Melody's boyfriend and is twenty. Tonight is a huge party a P3, and everyone is going crazy, especially a certain favorite neurotic whitelighter of ours...**

**Changed future fic., Chris has all his memories.  
><strong>

**Yay for me! My first one-shot!**

**Tell me how I did! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>I was drifting around, talking to people, not sure where to stop. Currently, my boyfriend, Wyatt, and I were talking and dancing. I asked him where his brother was. Wyatt chuckled and told me that Chris was probably getting himself wasted. I laughed. Looking around I saw Chris stumbling around. Wyatt shook his head and went over to Chris.<p>

Wyatt and Chris started talking. Wyatt looked like he was trying to get his brother to go home, but Chris wasn't paying any attention, instead he was checking out the crowd of people he caught me staring at him and winked. I blushed. At first, Wyatt didn't notice, but when Chris whistled at me, of course he noticed!Wyatt turned to see that Chris was staring at a red-faced me. He went red with anger and started yelling at Chris.

The way Chris handled handled the situation reminded me of that guy, what was his name? Oh yeah. Chris reminded me of Johnny Depp in that ancient movie, Pirates of the Caribbean. He was laid back and relaxed with the stench of wine on him. Like Chris.

Chris continued to be relaxed while Wyatt was yelling. Then Chris said something that made Wyatt stop and consider. He let out a sigh as he stepped aside. Chris started to walk past, when Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm and growled something to him, Chris waved his arm, distractedly agreeing, as he looked at me licking his lips. I giggled.

While Chris was coming over, I was wondering where that giggle had come from. If you knew me, you would be wondering too. 'Cause I do NOT giggle.

Chris finally finished his saunter over, and he began dancing with me. As we were dancing Chris drunkenly slipped his arm around my waist, planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I recoiled at his touch. He smelled gross. WAY to much drinking!

It wasn't like him to drink, and I would know! He's been my best friend ever since we were nine! I voiced my opinion on his drinking, and he replied, "Well, I AM drunk, but I think you're hot, whoever you are. All I really know is your boyfriend-slash-my brother gave the 'OK'." I looked at him a moment longer, then I looked to where Wyatt was still standing.

When he saw me looking he gave a curt nod and turned back to Chris, who was currently talking to Trevor quietly. I saw Trevor was with a girl also, except the case seemed to be opposite of me and Chris; She was very drunk and Trevor looked sober. Even _I_ drank two glasses.

Suddenly I was lost in thought about Chris and I's past. First, in middle school, I had no romantic interest in him. It was in high school when I was doing an online test thing of the kind of guy I like (funny, cute, fun, annoying at times, maybe neurotic, etc...), and my friend said it sounded like I was describing Chris. At the time, he was taken. By the she-devil: Bianca. I don't know why, but I don't like her. Now Chris was single (and loving it), but I was taken. It's as if the world didn't want us together. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be...

The rest of the night was sort of a blur. I do remember having a serious make-out session, and then suddenly we were in Trevor's apartment. Trevor was kissing his girl, and Chris was kissing me.

Trevor was in another room with the girl that he got at the club. I could only imagine what they were doing in there.

Meanwhile, Chris was getting a bit... carried away with the making out we were doing. I was getting nervous, thinking he isn't holding back. Then I made a quick decision. I won't hold back either.

I moved myself onto Chris' lap. Somehow we ended up under the covers in a bedroom, and I won't go any further than saying that we ended up having a lot of fun that night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke wearing Chris' shirt from the night before. Chris, next to me, was still asleep. As I stared at him, I wondered how much he meant last night. I mean, he was REALLY drunk...<p>

I'll worry about it later, right now, I gotta get me some breakfast!

Entering the living room, I saw Trevor making breakfast in the kitchen. "Want some help with that?" I asked. He shook his head. "Naah, I'm good." he said,flipping a pancake onto a plate and offering it to me. I took it gladly and flopped down onto the couch, devouring it quickly.

I sighed contently. Then I closed my eyes and just thought. I opened my eyes, suddenly not very happy. I frowned and stared at the turned-off T.V.

Trevor came over and sat on the coffee table in front of me and asked what was wrong. "How do you know something's wrong?"

He practically laughed. "I can feel it! I'm an empath, remember?"

"Oh, right."

He looked at me and asked again, "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't think Chris really likes me. In fact, I seriously doubt it! I mean, last night he was so drunk that he forgot who I was!"

Trevor looked at me. Really looked at me. And then he burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, you were serious?" He looked at me odd. I nodded.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked. He hesitated.

He leaned in as though he were about to tell me a secret. I leaned in too."Well, you see-"

"Chris!" I cut off Trevor and stood up.

"Owww. Don't do that." he said. Then I remembered that Chris had a really bad hangover.

"Oh," I whispered, "sorry."

Chris groaned. "Mom and Wyatt are going to KILL me! Not to mention everyone else!"

"!" I said in one breath.

Chris blinked, "What?"

"We have to go NOW!" I yelled and ran over to Chris, who was holding his head in pain, and orbed us out of there, and to the manor.

It was only when we got there that I realized I was still wearing Chris' shirt and a pair of shorts. And everyone (as in Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Wyatt) was there and, of course, started yelling all at once at us.

"Shit."

* * *

><strong>AN: Do you like it? Should I continue? I NEED TO KNOW!**


End file.
